


New Kin

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: After the events of the game, Gramble gets a new pet.
Relationships: Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	New Kin

Gramble did not entirely miss the Bugsnax that he had treated as kin. The fact that hordes of them had tried to kill him soured his thoughts on them. What he did miss however was having something to take care of. 

That was a feeling he shared with Wiggle.

He and Wiggle had been dating since the escape from Snaktooth island. The relationship was going well. Gramble was sure of that. Wiggle made sure to let him know how much he was loved every day. Especially after he told her about how his family had just abandoned him.

Wiggle had been angry on his behalf after he told her. She had some choice words to say when it came to his former family. Most of those words were pretty harsh. Which Gramble was at first shocked but after that, pleased to hear.

It felt nice having someone in his corner after believing for so long that on some level he had deserved being abandoned. Wiggle had suggested he talk to a therapist about that feeling. Something he was looking into.

Gramble also mentioned his feelings on this lack of having something to take care of to Wiggle.

Wiggle was quick with a solution.

"Gramble sweetie, why don't you adopt a pet?" Wiggle asked.

The thought had not crossed Grambles mind until Wiggle suggested it. Now that it was planted it sounded like a good plan.

"That.. that could be a good idea." Gramble said.

"I'll go with you. We'll make a day of it." Wiggle said.

Grambled was falling in love with the idea already. He smiled.

"Yeah! let's do that!" Gramble agreed.

The next day Gramble and Wiggle went down to the local pet shelter.

It was a small shelter but it was well talked about by sites that reviewed if a shelter was a good one. The shelter was full of many types of creatures. From small, fluff ball like creatures to one rather large scaled creature that stared out lazily from it's tank.

Gramble and Wiggle looked through the shelter, looking for that right pet for Gramble. He did love them all but he hadn't found the one that he was one hundred percent sure about.

Then Gramble stopped at a kennel. Inside the kennel was a curled up pile of curly fur.

It was as if Gramble could sense this creatures sadness. 

"Hey there." Gramble said to the creature.

The creature stood and walked towards the kennel door, curious.

It was bigger then Gramble was. A true giant. She was standing at a few inches over Gramble's head. Their golden yellow fur was mop like, covering their eyes. And small, tan horns grew out of her head.

"What about this one?" Gramble asked.

"She's been here for awhile sadly. Others say she's too much creature to handle. A real sweetie though." the shelter worker said.

"So she's been adopted before?" Wiggle asked.

"Three times. " the shelter worker said.

"Poor thing.. you've been abandoned huh?" Gramble said.

The creature pushed her nose through a space in the kennel's door and gently nuzzled Gramble's hand.

Grambles heart melted then and there. There was no more doubt in his mind what pet he would choose.

He turned to the shelter worker.

"I want to adopt her." Gramble said.

Gramble could not bring the creature home right away. There were after all paperwork to fill and supplies to get for the new pet. Both things Gramble got right on doing.

By time Gramble had all the pet supplies the paperwork was approved. So soon enough Gramble was able to bring the creature home.

It was a exciting day for both new owner and the new pet.

The creature seemed to know that this was a special day for her. She seemed more happy, with her tail wagging at the sight of Gramble.

"That's right, it's time to come home!" Gramble said to the creature.

The creatures tail wagged faster.

With the final paperwork signed and Gramble putting on the creatures new leash and collar, they were able to go home.

Gramble had long decided on a name. Since he had walked out the shelter the first day he and Wiggle left the shelter. Now he could finally give that name to his new family member.

"Her name is Mabathia" Gramble declared.

Mabathia's tongue lolled out of her mouth and her tail wagged.

"I think she likes her name!" Gramble said.

"Why wouldn't she?" Wiggle said. "It's a grand name. Worthy of a queen."

Time with Mabathia proved more and more how this pet was right for Gramble. She was well behaved and did not pull Gramble along down the street as one might expect from such a big creature with a smaller owner. Instead Mabathia would walk so calmly and almost daintily.

Not that she was mess free. Mabathia's tail more then once would sweep things off tables and shelves. A small, pretty harmless thing to deal with Gramble thought. He was just careful about leaving breakable things or lit candles in tail wagging range.

Mabathia also adored Wiggle who spoiled Mabathia just as much as Gramble did.

So many toys and treats.

Often the end of the day would find the three on the couch, watching t.v or asleep. Mabathia would snore but that had just become a normal background noise now. Not that either Grumpus would judge. They just loved her.

Like the family they were.


End file.
